Silence
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: Inuyasha has made his decision at last. But he wonders, has Kagome made hers? Meanwhile, Kagome worries that Inuyasha has changed his mind. A simple misunderstanding can lead either to the end of the relationship, or it can take it to the next level. R


My third inukag fic. Yes, I am a romance freak. Problem with that?

R&R, although no flames please, inukik fans and Kagome-haters.

Note that when the POV switches between Inuyasha and Kagome, there is a line-thingy.

Inuyasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I don't own any of the characters affiliated with Inuyasha, because if I did I would probably have better things to do than write fanfics.

Well, enjoy! XD

* * *

Silence

"Hey guys! Hey K-" Inuyasha broke off. "Sango, Miroku, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha had just walked into the camp he and his friends had set up for the night. He was in high spirits, which, normally, would be odd, but ever since he had made his choice three days before, he had been so. His choice…his choice to stay with Kagome. To be with his Kagome forever. How was it that it had come so easily to him? That it had just seemed natural, when his and Kikyou's paths had crossed yet again, for him to stand by Kagome. When had that happened? That his love for his precious miko had deepened so much that he was able to forget past loves, and past grievances. He and Kikyou had had something for each other, that was certain. But had it been love? Or merely a deep caring? If he had truly loved Kikyou, loved her the way he loved Kagome, would he have believed she would betray him? Would he have been able to put her behind him after her death? Yes, it had been like a second chance when she was resurrected, but it had been far too late. Somehow, Kagome had come to mean more to him than Kikyou ever had. Kikyou was sorrow, the past, betrayals, and dark times. Kagome was joy, the present, trust, and a dawning future. She was his future…how had he not realized that before?

Sango broke through Inuyasha's reverie, a recurring one since his relieving choice three days past. She was sitting on her sleeping bag, stroking Kirara.

"Kagome? Oh, she left a little while ago. Said she had to do something, and she'd be back soon."

"You let her go out alone? Baka! If something's happened to her, I'll-"

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku cut in. "Kagome can take care of herself. She should be back very soon, anyway."

"You don't know what's in this forest! Why, she could've-" This time, Inuyasha cut himself off. "Stay here! I'm going after her." He turned…and fell flat on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, who had tripped him.

"I said to relax!" exclaimed Miroku. "She said not to follow her, and to tell you in particular not to go after her."

"What?" Inuyasha sat up, in surprise. Was she mad at him? What-

"What exactly did she say? Where did she go? Why can't I follow her?" Inuyasha leaned forward anxiously. "Tell me something, you guys!"  
"She didn't say much," Sango replied calmly. "She said she had someone very important to go see, and that you'd better not follow her. That's all."

"S-someone important?" Inuyasha immediately thought of Kouga. Could he be "someone important?" No, of course not! He wasn't important at all! He was completely useless, not good for anything, not important at all! But…could _Kagome_ find him important? _Why?_

Miroku picked up on what Inuyasha was thinking. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't anyone, er, _really_ important, if you know what I mean." It was the wrong thing to say.

"Really important? What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha yelled, looming dangerously over his friend.

"Honestly, cut it out, Inuyasha! I'm sure she'll be back soon, and you can ask her yourself!"

Inuyasha sat back onto the ground, put out by Sango's calm tone.

"But what if she's mad at me?" he blurted out, nervously averting his eyes.

"Well, there's no reason for her to be!" Sango exclaimed. "Well, except for when you got mad when she wanted to go home and get some things yesterday. And when she came back with food, and you were still mad and didn't eat it. And-"

"Enough!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily. "She's coming!"

At that moment, a figure emerged from the trees. She had longish, raven-colored hair, and wore a sailor-style school uniform from an era very different from Inuyasha's. Her eyes were large, and a deep, enveloping brown that Inuyasha wanted to drown himself in. He leapt up at the sight of his Kagome.

"Kagome!" he called to her. "Hey! Where _were_ you?" He hoped he didn't sound too impatient…he knew his excitement at seeing her also showed through. Although, not enough, it appeared. Kagome had walked, or rather, _skipped_, out of the bushes, joyfully. She was blushing slightly, in a happy way, and her eyes were focused off into the distance. Not meeting his.

"Hey. Nowhere." Kagome looked away from him. Honestly, how obvious could she be? She was practically _telling_ him she'd been with a boy. Or a man…a wolf demon, perhaps. Inuyasha felt his insides contracting. How…could…she? He had been sure that their love was certain, that he had made both of their lives better by choosing her. But now he began to wonder why he'd been so sure. He knew, at least, that Kagome was his love, and always would be. He had no intentions of going back to Kikyou. She was in his past, now. But he'd never really told Kagome how he felt, he realized suddenly. And neither had she. How could…he'd just been sure that they understood each other so well. That they just _knew_. But maybe his love had blinded him. Had he just been imagining that in the past three days Kagome had seemed especially happy? Had he merely been seeing what he wanted to see? Believing that because he had at last realized how much he truly loved Kagome, she felt exactly the same way? That their love was perfect? Nothing was perfect.

"Keh." Inuyasha sank down onto the ground at the foot of a tree, and leaned his head against it, feeling truly defeated. How could he have been so wrong? He glanced again at Kagome. She hadn't looked at him once since she'd come back, and she still had that silly little smile plastered on her face. He would kill Kouga. Whether it was Kouga or not, he would kill him. He had made his choice, and it was time for Kagome to make hers. With a little help from him, of course.

Inuyasha leaned further into the tree trunk. That was ridiculous, of course. Kagome had to make her own choice…and if she loved someone else, killing them would only hurt her. And that was not something he could ever do. And after all, it wasn't like he cared. It didn't matter. He didn't care…

He was walking in the forest, following Kagome's scent. I know she came this way, he thought to himself. I can smell her…I would know her scent anywhere. Came to see someone _important_, did she? I'll give her _important…_

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He knew that voice. He peered around the tree directly in front of him. Kouga… He stifled a growl, deep in his throat, and watched silently.

"Kouga! I missed you." Kagome's voice was soft. He'd heard that voice before…she'd talked to him like that. But he'd never heard her use that tone with Kouga…

"I missed you too, Kagome. So how'd you get away from the mutt?" Kouga was grinning at her…at Kagome! _His_ Kagome! Not Kouga's! How could he-

"Oh, it was easy." When Kagome smiled at Kouga, Inuyasha's heart stopped. "I just left! I imagine he'll come looking for me, you know how he is…always jealous, always rude, just _assuming_ I'm in love with him, never bothering to be nice to me! Not the way _you_ are, Kouga!"

Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He thought she liked him how he was! He didn't think she was the type to fall for silly wooing, and flowers, and sweet words…

"He'll never learn, pathetic half-breed!" Kouga snarled. "He thinks he can keep you all to himself, and that you'll stay with him no matter how he treats you."

Kagome had to react to that! She wouldn't let Kouga insult him like that…would she?

Clearly, she would. "I know," she purred. "You're so sweet, Kouga. _You_ actually tell me how you feel about me…and I can tell you how I feel about you. I love you, Kouga. We understand each other."

No. No. He wasn't hearing this! He couldn't be hearing this!

"Of course, my Kagome." Kouga's voice was teasing. No, _my_ Kagome! Inuyasha thought angrily.

Kagome laughed that little laugh of hers. So sweet…Inuyasha felt his heart melting. But she wasn't laughing with him…she was laughing with Kouga. Kouga chuckled. What was he doing? Was he-he was! Gently, as though he'd done it many times before, Kouga eased Kagome's shirt up, so it hung around her neck. Giggling, Kagome unclicked the straps of Kouga's armor, and it fell away, leaving his chest bare. She cuddled close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her lips reaching up to meet his. Inuyasha felt himself blushing. He had always wanted to see this much of Kagome…but never like this! Anger boiled within him. Burning anger. He had to kill, to destroy, to…no. Kagome had said it herself. He was too…too…not sweet. If she wanted a sweet man who would woo her and bring her gifts, that was what he would be. But…he just wasn't! And it seemed to be too late. He had to let her know he was there. He had to stop her.

"No. No, stop! Kagome! Stttttop!"

* * *

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, hugging her arms around herself. She was so glad she had been to see Kikyou. Nothing had made her happier than when Inuyasha had made his decision. And he'd even said he'd talked with Kikyou. But she hadn't really been able to believe it, somehow. But she didn't want Inuyasha to know that. She didn't want anyone to know that. That was why she hadn't told Miroku and Sango where she was going. Why she'd told them to keep Inuyasha from coming after her. But, now, she was simply happy. Kikyou had explained it to her in a way Kagome had never imagined Kikyou could. And it seemed her love for 'Yasha had waned, anyway. Kagome was happier than she'd ever been. It really was over between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha had chosen her. Kikyou accepted his decision. Inuyasha really was hers. And she loved everything about him. She loved the way he felt he didn't really need to tell her how he felt, because he assumed she just knew, because they understood each other so well. She loved how he was possessive of her, and how he always liked to know her whereabouts. Which was why she'd felt bad about not telling him she'd been to see Kikyou. She couldn't even look him in the eye, not yet. Because if she did, her love would overwhelm her, and she'd have to tell him everything. And then she just might feel the wrath of his temper…another of his traits that she found endearing, yet somewhat frightening. Also, she tended to have trouble with her own temper at times like this. And she really didn't want to argue with him. And the mere thought of his deep, golden eyes, filled with love for her, made her face turn pink, and then she just had to look away. 

She glanced at him now, though, for he was asleep, and his eyes were closed. He didn't look particularly happy…on the contrary, he looked desperately afraid. Or not afraid. Sort of…devastated. And angry. Oh no…was it possible he was regretting his decision? Dreaming about Kikyou? Missing her? Could he be-

"No," she heard him mutter. Was he talking in his sleep? She leaned closer, trying to hear…"No, stop!" he cried, his voice muffled. "Kagome!" Kagome felt her heart begin to beat faster. Was he dreaming about her? Whatever he was dreaming, it clearly wasn't a good dream. She rose, walking over to where he sat, his head pressed up against a tree trunk. "Stttttop!" he moaned. Kagome bent over him anxiously, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Kagome's hand! But she was in front of him, with Kouga! Wasn't she? He spun around…and his eyes jerked open, to see Kagome leaning over him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Were you having a bad dream?" 

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered stupidly. "It was…a dream? You're…" he broke off. He certainly wasn't going to say it out loud. But he felt relief coursing through him. It wasn't real! Kagome was right here with him. He closed his eyes, and his head, which had jerked up with waking, fell back through nothingness, toward the hard tree trunk. He grimaced, expecting his head to connect with hard bark…and his head landed on soft flesh. He opened his eyes, to see that Kagome had thrust out her arm to stop him. His head was now resting on her arm.

"Kagome. Thank you," he said softly. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha?" she asked him. She was using the voice! The special voice she'd used in his dream…

"Yes?" he answered immediately. If she wanted sweet, she was going to get sweet. He was going to be perfectly nice, to do everything right…

"What were you dreaming?" …or not. He stiffened.

"Keh. Nothing," he muttered, easing away from her. He glanced up at her, and was shocked to see her beautiful eyes filling up with tears.

"So you were regretting your decision, then. I knew it!" Kagome pulled herself into a ball, sadly, not looking at him.

"My…decision?" What was she talking about?"

"When Kikyou told me she was alright with it, I was so happy…I should have known it was too good to be true!" She stopped suddenly. "I didn't mean to tell you that!" she cried, turning farther away from him.

"Kikyou? What're you…oh! _That_ decision. Of course I don't regret it! Where did you get that idea, Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her tears drying on her cheeks as she ceased to cry. 

"You-you don't? But you looked so unhappy, I was sure…"

"Kagome." Inuyasha gently put two fingers under her chin, turning her head so she was looking into his eyes. She gasped, feeling herself being pulled into the golden orbs.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. The decision is made, and as you know, both Kikyou and I are fine with it-" He stopped suddenly. "Wait…how _do _you know that?"

"I-I-" Kagome couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I went to find Kikyou, tonight. I had to talk to her, to make sure the decision was really…really made. And it seems that it is. I was so happy…but I was afraid to tell you I'd been to see her, and so I couldn't meet your eyes. Because I wanted you to trust me…like I trust you. Inuyasha-"

"So you didn't go to see Kouga?" a look of pure joy crossed Inuyasha's face, and Kagome could not resist reaching forward and wiping his eyes, where tears had begun to form. But she stopped halfway through the motion.

"Kouga!? What do you mean?"

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She still loved him! He had jumped to the wrong conclusion, as usual. He drew her close, wrapping his arms around her. And he told her about his dream. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured when he had finished. She drew back slightly, so that their eyes met. "I'm surprised at you. You should have known it wasn't real when I said I didn't like you how you were. You should know, Inuyasha…I like you just the way you are. I didn't think I had to tell you that…that I love everything about you. I thought you knew."

Inuyasha leaned in, stroking Kagome's cheek with his finger. "I did think I knew. But I'm kind of surprised at you, too. I thought you knew that…that I love you more than anything else. Or anyone. Kagome…"

"I did know. I did. Inuyasha…I have one more question."

"You don't already know the answer to whatever it is?" he asked, teasing her, tilting her chin up with one finger so that their eyes met yet again.

"I think I do, but…Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What…what exactly did Kouga do, in your dream?" she whispered.

"I…don't think I can tell you that. But I can show you." Inuyasha could barely hear his own voice, but he knew Kagome heard. He drew her close, wrapping his arms around her, tilting his face down so that his lips met hers, gently, softly. He pulled away, then came back, gently, caressing her lips with his, teasing her.

* * *

Kagome felt the kiss in every part of her body. A warmth spread through her, and she leaned into him, into her Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled back for air, she whispered, "but did I do this?" And she leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on his neck…and then another, and another, moving upwards, until she found his lips again. 

"No. You didn't," he murmured. "But he did this." And he reached down and eased Kagome's shirt up, just as Kouga had in his dream, so that it hung around her neck. Sighing softly, she leaned into him, feeling the delight of his hands on her bare skin. She slipped her hands under his robes, parting his shirt. Gently, she rested her hands on his chest, feeling its warmth…

"Er…bad time?" Miroku's voice rang out through the silence, shattering the calm of the moment. Kagome looked up dreamily. Miroku and Sango were standing there, only meters away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome shrieked, pulling her hands back, and grabbing at the hem of her shirt. Inuyasha reacted too, jumping up and shielding Kagome with his body as she pulled her shirt back down to where it belonged.

"Damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up like that?" he yelled, trying to cover up his embarrassment with anger. Kagome smiled. That was her Inuyasha.

"We just wanted to see what you guys were doing, because we could hear whispering…" Sango broke off, looking away. Inuyasha glanced down at himself, seeing that his robe was balled around his chest, and that his shirt was mostly open. Angrily, he yanked his robe back down. Kagome stood up, moving so that she stood beside him. She rested her hand on his arm, trying to calm him. It wasn't their friends' fault that they'd come in at the worst possible time…

* * *

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome's small hand resting on his arm. Smiling, he rested his other hand on top of it. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, shocked. Inuyasha calming down in the middle of yelling at someone? Had that ever happened before? 

"We're sorry, Inuyasha," Sango muttered, wondering what exactly was going on between her two friends.

"It seems we came in at a bad time. Ignore our interruption." Miroku winked at Inuyasha, turning around and heading back to the other side of camp. Wordlessly, Sango followed him.

"Uh…" Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, blushing. She wouldn't meet his eyes, so he sank back down onto the ground, resting his head on the tree trunk yet again. Kagome sat next to him, about half a meter away, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha could hardly bear to be sitting so close to her and not be touching her. Clearly, she felt the same way, for just as he reached out his arm toward her, she scooted closer, so that her side was pressed up against his. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long they sat like that. It could have been only a few moments, or myriad years. It didn't really matter.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha felt the corners of his lips twitch upward. She was using the voice again!

"Yeah?" he glanced down at her, wanting to kiss the top of her head. But he didn't.

"Where were we?" she asked. Inuyasha eyes opened wide. He was startled, and glad. Immensely glad.

"I think we were about…here." He replied, turning to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping them under her shirt. Excitedly, she moved her hands up until they rested on his chest again. He brought his lips down to meet hers, just as he had before. The moment hadn't ended. It had just begun.

* * *

Was it hours later? Kagome thought so, because the moon was well past its halfway point in the sky. She relaxed, rolling off of Inuyasha's chest to lie on the ground beside him. 

"Kagome." Her lover's voice was gentle. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Kagome felt herself blushing, but she smiled.

"Yeah," she murmured. "So've I. Why didn't we, do you think?" She glanced over at Inuyasha. He was blushing, too.

"Dunno. Maybe because we weren't sure about our choices, yet."

Kagome giggled. "I was sure," she replied. "I was sure from the beginning."

"I wasn't." Inuyasha was somber. "But I think I knew, somehow, that in the end I could never leave you. No matter what."

"And I knew you felt that way…but you didn't. Maybe the problem wasn't that we didn't understand each other well enough, but that we didn't really understand _ourselves._"

* * *

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. After a while he turned to look at his Kagome, lying there on the grass next to him. The moon was reflected in her eyes, and they glowed silver around the edges. She looked ethereal, glowing with moonlight. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

* * *

Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her. What was that look in his eyes? It was love. Love for her. For everything about her. The same way she felt about him. She knew that, without it being said. Because he knew it. His eyes looked paler than usual, in the moonlight, and his hair looked like a white halo, glowing about his head. He was calm for once, but he still looked heroic, somehow. Because he had won. He was some kind of god, she was sure, for a moment. It wasn't just that he looked so handsome. He looked…holy. Untouchable. But then she realized…he was looking at her in the same way. At last, he was touchable, although she wasn't sure how she had attained that. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you, 'Yasha," she murmured. The nickname felt right, somehow, even though she'd never used it before. He smiled. Clearly, he liked it too. His head dropped down so that it rested on top of hers.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered. It didn't matter if she heard. She knew.


End file.
